Chapter Fourteen: "Bringing it Together"
Jayden Kells - May 31, 2012 11:01 PM (GMT)ON Oblivion Medbay “Sounds good to me,” Scott replied wth a grimace as he swung his legs off the table, his hands bracing himself on the edge of the bed. Putting his good leg down he leaned forward, his right hand grabbing the F2000 and pulling it in front of him, balancing with his hip against the table he did a quick check, “Well I’m all up, let’s get moving. My guys are closest, they’ll secure it once Battleaxe gives them a location.” A grin crossed his face, as he pulled the charging lever on the F2000, “What are we waiting for?” "Ummm...nothing?" Jayden had taken all that she could manage to carry, mostly pain medications and antibiotics, things that would be the most helpful, and she was ready to get out. Bringing up her rifle, she nodded and prepared to bring up the read...or ride drag as the case may be! OFF Brian Coffin - June 1, 2012 01:33 AM (GMT)ON Oblivion Med-Bay Brian shifted his gear around to grab onto the wounded Sergeant, giving him support to take the weight off of his bad leg, though he made sure to not compromise his own wound in the process. "Alright...ah, Shifty was it? You know the drill, keep as much weight off of your bum leg as you can, use me as support. Just don't hit my left shoulder, I got clipped there and it's not exactly pleasant after I slammed into it trying to stack up." Brian chuckled, shifting his F2000 around on it's sling to better grip it with one hand, "At least with this, I can't hit you with brass if the shooting starts. Guess when the Belgians aren't making waffles, they're making some pretty sweet hardware." He looked to the Major next. "Right, on your lead, sir. I think I've had all of the crappy traitor ship that I can handle for one day." Brian said with a wry grin once more. OFF Tag: Shifty, Tools, Kells William Maxwell - June 1, 2012 06:47 PM (GMT)On Sovereign Medbay Will looked at Alem, "You signed up to be my Exectuvie, Maruki. And with that, comes with the price of taking command when needed." Will pointed out before taking the PADD, reading up on the things that has happened. "There's no such thing as close, Maruki. If we can't move, then we're most definitely dead in the water." Will said, scrolling down. Will read over about escape pods launching from the Oblivion. Will then looked up at Maruki, "If sensors are working, make sure those pods stay in space and no where else. It's a more fitting execution for those who betrayed the oath of the uniform, and their own people." Will said, and added in case Maruki objected. "Crimes they committed were and still are, acts of Treason. And we both know what punishment fits such crime. They're better off dying out in space than a bullet to the head." Will turned his eyes back to the PADD and continued on reading it before handing it back to Maruki. "If the salvage team hasn't already, inform them to get everything that we can use off that ship. Send an extra team or two to get it done faster. And once they're done salvaging and are back on board the Sovereign, blow the piece of shit out of here." Will crossed his arms over his chest. From one moment of being sore and calm, to a pissed attitude. Quite frankly, he was outraged. The only way the Sovereign could suffer so much damage is if they had a saboteur on board, which after looking at the damage report on the PADD before giving it back to Maruki, Will could tell that they definitely had a saboteur on board. "And I suppose there is no way Tools can get the Subspace capacitor working again, is there? Otherwise it's going to be one hell of a long trip back home." David Sykes, 1st Lieutenant - USAF Earth - Homeworld Command David Sykes was escorted to the Commander of Homeworld Command's office, Lieutenant General Lorne following right behind once he noticed something was going on and felt he should be part of it. At first there was a knock on the Commander's door, and then the Sergeant opened the door and allowed David Sykes, an officer from the USS Tria, and General Lorne into General Petrov's office. The General looked up at the three before Lorne walked over to Petrov's side, waiting to hear on what's going on. The Officer from the Tria then looked at Sykes before looking at the two Generals. "Sirs, we have a problem. This here is First Lieutenant David Sykes, a Jumper Pilot from the Sovereign." Off Tag: Alem Maruki, and Anyone wanting to play General Ivan Petrov, Commander of Homeworld Command. (Scott Powers got to me first about it, Joint Posting it now.) Rachel Newton - June 1, 2012 10:27 PM (GMT)ON Puddle Jumper =^=Alright Battleaxe i’m guessing the explosion was your doing then?!=^= Scott asked cracking a smile, =^=Anyways, we’ll divert to the starboard side of the vessel, let us know when you find a suitable transfer point. Street Fighter out.=^= Rachel got into position where the over hull was weakest with the rear of the jumper facing towards the ship. She felt she was far enough away that she would be able to get enough speed to break though the weak hull. With her hands holding the jumper equivalent of the driving wheel she put it into full reverse and as the jumper met the hull it broke though further than she expected and went straight through the outer corridor and the rear of the jumper actually stopped inside one of the weapon storage rooms. Rachel had fell off her chair when the jumper broke though the hull but she got up once it had stopped and went to lower the rear hatch. She kelp one hand to apply pressure to her shoulder as she walked into the rear hatch which still managed to lower fully. Just as she walked to make sure all was well outside another explosion shook the ship. ~Might have caused a bit more damage than I expected.~ =^=Street Fighter, I have found a suitable transfer point. It is a weapons storage room on the starboard side. You might want to pick up the pace though.=^= Rachel said as she headed back to her chair. OFF Tag: All William Maxwell - June 1, 2012 11:05 PM (GMT)On First Lieutenant David Sykes Lieutenant General Evan Lorne Earth, Homeworld Command "Sovereign," Petrov said in question to himself, before looking to the young pilot, and the two others in the room, "Was the Sovereign not deployed to the Ida Galaxy?" The Tria Officer nodded his head, "Yes, sir she was. I was there on the bridge of the Tria when the Sovereign continued her journey to the Ida Galaxy, while we stayed behind at a relay station at the very edge of the Milkyway Galaxy, in direction to Ida." "Very good, now why, are you here Lieutenant Sykes, if you are a Jumper Pilot from the Sovereign and the Sovereign is now in a completely different galaxy from the one your currently sitting in..." He said leaning in, elbows on his desk, his hands clasped in front of him. Sykes licked his lips, "Well, sir...that's the thing. I wouldn't be here unless it was very urgent and well.... Sir...the Sovereign...she's gone, sir." Sykes said, still shaken up from the event. "Gone, gone how?" He asked, some irritation showing in his voice, he wasn't a man that appreciated vague references, or beating around the bush. Sykes licked his lips again, "I was in the hangar bay when it happened, and from what I was hearing from other officers, we were ambushed by the Imperial Brotherhood. Others were saying that it was a large task force, of ten ships. And at first, we were believing the Sovereign could handle it, most of the ships in the task force was Hatak and some smaller class vessels, except for one of them. That was until we started hearing internal explosions, as if someone was detonating high explosives within the ship. We...we were sabotaged, sir. And it wasn't long until the shields failed...then the sound of the hull being hit." Sykes took a deep breath, "It was then that the CAG sent an order to send someone to inform the Tria. Apparently the enemy force was jamming our communications. So I was picked to take one of the jumpers, and get past the enemy ships undetected. But the jamming field was so large, I couldn't get a hold of the Tria in time." Nodding he rubbed at his forehead, the feeling of a headache was setting in looking up he looked to each of the men in the room and back to Sykes, "There was no way for you to know how large it was, you did your best, and that got you back here, so we can help, you preformed admirably... But I have to ask Lieutenant, was the Sovereign destroyed? What was her fate?" Sykes shrugged his shoulders, "That's the thing sir. While her shields were down, she was attempting to flee at full speed toward some station. Sensors said it was Asgard, so I assumed they were going there, hoping to activate its defenses. A Oblivion Class ship was able to catch up to the Sovereign and continue shooting at her, while she fled from the other ships. But then, both the Sovereign and the Oblivion disappeared. I assumed they destroyed each other, but there was no evidence of an explosion, nor radiation picked up by the sensors. And soon after they disappeared, the rest of the enemy force broke off, and refused to go near the Asgard station." "Alright, thank you Lieutenant Sykes, that's all, if there is anything else you remember let the Sergeant know and he will get it to me asap." He said with a gentle smile to the pilot, "Sergeant please take Mr. Sykes to the infirmary, he needs to rest and relax." He turned to Lorne, "We have his jumper, yes? Pull everything from its data core, get some one from R&D looking over the sensor logs, we need to know what happened and we need to know yesterday." Petrov said leaning back in his chair before standing, "Is there anything else?" The Sergeant was about to escort Sykes away until he did remember something. He stepped away from the Sergeant for a second, "There is one last thing, sir. I got a good look at the side of the hull of the larger ships while I was cloaked and trying to contact the Tria. I saw the name of it, it said IBS Vigilent, sir." Lorne spoke up, "Thank you, Lieutenant. No go with the Sergeant and rest." Sykes nodded his head, "Aye sir." Then he followed the Sergeant out of the room, the Officer of the Tria following behind, closing the door. Lorne sighed, crossing his arms over his chest. "The Vigilent. British Intelligence said that was one other Zeppelin Class ship in the Imperial Brotherhood, didn't they?" "That is what they said," Ivan replied as he tapped on the exact file that reported said information, "So their in the Ida Galaxy, both good and bad news at this point." Lorne walked around the desk, now standing across it from the General. "And if it was the Vigilent, then it was Task Force Slasher. Kind of a barbaric name for a Task Force. The Sovereign should of been able to hold her own, so what gets me more than the Vigilent, is the fact that the Sovereign had a saboteur on board. But who?" "That is, how do you American's say it, the hundred million dollar question." Ivan replied, "Could have been any number of people from the time when the Sovereign was being constructed to an active saboteur on board, something we wont know for sure untill we find the Sovereign if at all." Lorne tapped his chin, "Yeah. The Lieutenant also said something about an Asgard station. The Asgard has given us all the information about their technology, their race, everything. Which we've kept safe. Yet there was no information about Asgards having space stations. You'd think they'd tell us their secrets." "I don't know why the would not, but maybe there was some information that they deemed too much for the Tau'ri to know, for what ever reasons. So maybe it's in there maybe it isn't who knows, but a search in the core for information on Asgard and what they did in the Ida would be a place to start." Ivan replied rubbing at his forehead once again, he walked to the pitcher of water that sat across the room, "Lorne would you like any?" Lorne nodded his head, "I'll also inform the R&D to search the Core for any references of a Asgard Station in the Ida Galaxy, or anything that we don't know of period." Lorne watched the General then shook his head, "No, thank you." Lorne rubbed his hands together, "Funny. I just sent a Lieutenant Colonel on the job of Observing the Atlantis for us not too long ago...and now we find out that the Sovereign, brand new BC-307, missing. Not only that, Colonel Maxwell's first command." Ivan rolled his eyes, "Interesting, get R&D on it, the faster we have answers, the faster, we find the Sovereign..." Lorne nodded his head and headed for the door, only to stop a couple feet from it. "That's the thing, General. If we do find the Sovereign, are we going to be capable of helping her, or not? Do we risk sending another ship towards that Asgard Station to help the Sovereign?" "At this point, we leave no man or woman of this program behind. But first we need to find this station, and we need to determine its function, at that point we will decided whether we risk another vessel or not. Dismissed." He added sternly, he had work now, more than when the Lieutenant had walked in the door, it would be an interesting and hectic time. "Sir." Lorne said before opening the door and exiting the room, closing it right behind him before heading on over to his own office to start making the calls. End at that, ya could add this to your next post. Off Joint Post Between William Maxwell as David Sykes and Evan Lorne, and Scott Powers as Ivan Petrov. Open Tag Alem Maruki - June 3, 2012 02:51 AM (GMT)ON Sovereign Medbay "And I suppose there is no way Tools can get the Subspace capacitor working again, is there? Otherwise it's going to be one hell of a long trip back home." Alem shrugged, shaking his head. "If we have the pieces, if we're not too broke." The he grinned. "I have every confidence in Tools' abilities. Now, they just need to get back here in one piece." It was just a matter of time... OFF TAG WILLIAM William Maxwell - June 9, 2012 05:21 AM (GMT)On USS Sovereign - Medbay Will listened to Alem, only to nod his head at the end. "Do tell them to hurry up, orders from the Commander." Will grinned, before sighing heavily. "When the team does get back, tell Tools the Engines and Shields are top priority. If the shield generators are not too damage, and simply only need to recharge, then Weapons, sensors and communications will be next. Everything else can wait, unless they become an absolute need. Once sensors are fully operational, form a team to see if we can find out exactly where we are. Use everything we have, star charts, star positions, constellations, anything and everything. We need to know where we are so we know which course to take to get back home. Hopefully I'll be back on my feet tomorrow or the day after. Any suggestions?" Will asked. Off OOC: Lets see about wrapping this up and proceed to the next mission shall we? Doesn't have to end your trip on the Oblivion in one post, just don't make it 3 chapters longer =P. Be nice, truthfully, but I think we're all anxious to push forward, no? Rachel Newton - June 10, 2012 01:31 PM (GMT)ON Rachel was growing a bit impatient as she waited for the boarding team to reach the jumper. The ship looked unlikely to survive much longer with the amount of damage it had taken but how long was still a mystery. She wanted to stand at the door of the jumper but she did not feel in a state to move since being shot in the shoulder. =^=Battleaxe to Street Fighter. Where are you guys?=^= Rachel said over the radio again before moving her seating position to one that caused the least pain. he was not looking forward to being stuck in the medical bay after she got back to the Sovereign. And not least having to clean this jumper afterwards. She had tried to keep the blood stains to a minimal but that itself was quite difficult. OFF Tag: Boarding Team, Open Leonard Apcaz - June 12, 2012 10:46 AM (GMT)On: "Newton, this is Street Fighter One-Five, stand by, we're two minutes out." Tools commented through the radio as cornered into another corridor. The small team hadn't seen any enemies yet, but Tools didn't feel like being careless in this situation. He already had two wounded. A loud stomping of boots echoed through a connecting hallway. Tools raised his fist in the halt-signal and put his rifle against his shoulder, looking through the ACOG sight on his rifle. He peeked around the corner and noted several men double-timing it through the corridor, carrying several large supplies or stretchers. "Major Apcaz!" they shouted, identifying themselves as friendly. "We got the generators and some medical supplies!". Tools sighed a breath of relief and lowered his rifle. "We're moving out, folks, you guys join the line, in the middle with the supplies." He nodded backwards, "You." he pointed to the second team's pointman. "You take rear and help the corporal.". Tools joined his own team. "We got friendlies and we're oskar mike." TAg All Brian Coffin - June 12, 2012 11:14 PM (GMT)ON: Brian continued to help Powers down the corridor to the waiting jumper, as the rest of the team reunited with them. No one attacked, and in fact, there was absolutely zero sign of anyone else. Stepping through the wrecked armory, he helped Powers onto the seat. "There we go." He said to the Army Sergeant, "One short hop, and we can get the docs to fix up the wound." Brian then looked over at the pilot, and with the blood all over being a clear indicator she got clipped good herself. He felt somewhat guilty, having been separated from her. Stifling a joke about parking, Brian fell back into more professional mode. "You want me to take a look at that, ell-tee?" Brian asked, nodding to her wound. OFF Tag, Open Scott Powers - June 13, 2012 07:55 PM (GMT)-On- Scott was more than pleased to see the remainder of his team arrive, a lot less worse for ware than he, it put a smile on his face; one he quickly hid behind the usual scathing sarcasm and grumpy old NCO facade. Thanking the Tech Sergeant as he sat him in a seat he grumbled to his team mates as the crowded around him to shoot the shit, which he quickly quelled, at least for the mean time. "Major, Sir, how bout you take over for the nice Lieutenant, and get us back to the ship, I'd like to be home..." Said with a pointed look to the Major. "That is sir, if you still remember how to fly these buckets!" -Off- Tag Tools, Newton, Kells, Coffin Leonard Apcaz - June 13, 2012 10:43 PM (GMT)On: Tools finally sighed and proclaimed loudly "I'm too old for this sh*t!" as he stepped inside the jumper. When Scott suggested he wouldn't able to fly the jumper he smacked him on the head. "I was flying these things while you were taking an ice nap." He rested his hand on the el-tee's shoulder and Coffin's, "Do that in the back, sergeant." Tools said gently. Tag Coffin, Newton Alem Maruki - June 14, 2012 10:51 PM (GMT)On USS Sovereign - Medbay Will listened to Alem, only to nod his head at the end. "Do tell them to hurry up, orders from the Commander." Will grinned, before sighing heavily. "When the team does get back, tell Tools the Engines and Shields are top priority. If the shield generators are not too damaged, and simply only need to recharge, then Weapons, sensors and communications will be next. Everything else can wait, unless they become an absolute need. Once sensors are fully operational, form a team to see if we can find out exactly where we are. Use everything we have, star charts, star positions, constellations, anything and everything. We need to know where we are so we know which course to take to get back home. Hopefully I'll be back on my feet tomorrow or the day after. Any suggestions?" Will asked. Alem nodded. "Aye, sir." Then he thought for a moment before shaking his head. "We've covered everything...repairs are contingent on what they can salvage...or improvise." He grinned. "At least we have a good number of minds that are more than happy to make things up as we go. I'll be happy to have you back on the bridge, sir." OFF TAG Rachel Newton - June 16, 2012 11:02 PM (GMT)ON "You want me to take a look at that, ell-tee?" "I will be fine Sergeant." Rachel said as she sealed the rear hatch behind them. However in her movement to press the button she moved her shot shoulder but she managed not to scream in pain. "Major, Sir, how bout you take over for the nice Lieutenant, and get us back to the ship, I'd like to be home..." "It is fine. I will still able to get us." Rachel stated before Coffin began to look at her injury. The intense pain went straight though her body so much pain that she could not even hold onto the jumper controls any-more. Then the Major came over to take over from here placing his hand on her shoulder. "Do that in the back, sergeant." Rachel would normally argue back but she felt that in this situation there was no point. She left her seat to hand it over to the Major. OFF Tag: All Brian Coffin - June 17, 2012 04:10 AM (GMT)ON Jumper, Departing Oblivion As the Lieutenant sat down, Brian safed his F2000 and set it aside, before setting his pack where he could access it easier than on his back, as well as fishing out his Mini Mag-Lite flashlight, and set about inspecting her wound, removing the old dressing. "Judging from how you look and the mess in here, I'd say you're going to need more than a glass of OJ and a cookie. You should be lucky you're still conscious, ma'am." Brian finally cracked a smile, "Y'know, pilots like you keep PJs like me in business, and that's good, because I love my job." He frowned as he saw the glint inside the wound, blood covered brass reflecting light from the LED flashlight. "Okay, yeah, if you're in a ton of pain right now, you have a slug in there. Looks like you lucked out, it didn't hit anything vital, and since we're in-bound to the Sov, I'm not going to go digging for it. It's usually better not to do that anyways. Saved Teddy Roosevelt when he was shot. You know...fun fact for the day and all." Brain said as he reached into his medical kit. "In the meantime, I'm going to give you something for the pain, redress the wound, and when we get back, I'll turn you and Sergeant Powers over to the medical staff first." Brian said, administering painkillers and applied fresh dressings on Newton's wounds. He then looked over to Kells. "Kells, how's the head?" Brian asked. His own injury was aching, but he had already put himself at the bottom of the priority list for wounded, since he knew never to mess around when it came to head injuries. OFF Bringing it Together Bringing it Together